Unexpected
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Seriously, who could've thought...? What's wrong with our three friends here? Something's not right... The thing is; just like the title says...unexpected. Warning: Unexpected; I told you, right?
1. Suspicious

**Unexpected**

**Starring: Kariya Masaki **

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Warning: OC, OOC, random, and more surprises. This is not a humor fanfic, though I love making Kariya saying things like that #shot#**

**OC: Matsukaze Ina (mentioned)**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**-Mind to RnR?-**

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

It was a very sunny day, a perfect day to play soccer.

And everyone should play since there's no reason for being afraid to catch a cold.

But it didn't turn out like the way I imagined it…

…

I was kicking the ball around with my knee; waiting for Hikaru to come. I was wondering what took him so long since he said that he'll be back in a minute. Well at least it's already five minutes or so if I remembered it correctly.

"Tenma, what's wrong?" a sudden question from the ace striker startled me. Though yeah, it was for the zephyr midfielder, not me.

"I'm fine, it's just…I twisted my ankle when I was practicing near the riverbank," he grinned.

Tsurugi sighed, and I think I would too if I was him.  
"How could that be fine? You shouldn't practice today, just stay at the bench," he lectured.  
"But-"  
"Stay at the bench!" Tsurugi yelled to which Tenma only nodded in disappointment.

The brunette tried to stand up and walk, but it was no use and he fell to the ground…if he wasn't caught by Tsurugi, that is.  
"You can't walk with those legs right?" Tsurugi asked and carried the smaller boy…IN BRIDAL STYLE?

What on earth…if my face didn't hurt after I slapped it a minute ago, I would've been sure that this was all a dream. Too bad it wasn't…

"Let me go, please…" Tenma insisted. But I don't think the harsh ex-SEED would until they reached the bench.  
"Look, don't do anything stupid. Just stay clam until the practice is over, okay?" he told Tenma and made his way to the field. But before that, something stopped him.

"Err…Tsurugi?" Tenma called out and the navy-haired tilted his head; only to get a simple "thank you" which made him slightly smiled

…

Okay, if that was a part of a drama scene, I bet it'll be damn popular.  
But hey…where is Hikaru? I almost forgot about him after all that 'drama'…  
Speaking of drama, there's another thing here that might get me out of this boredom…

There's Kirino-senpai; still girly as always while holding his left shoulder and limped his way to the bench.

…

Wait…what?

"Kirino, are you alright?" and JUST when I was about to ask. Thanks a lot…captain!  
"Shindou! It's nothing…just a bit sprain on my shoulder," the pink-haired explained. Is it just me or the way he said that reminded me of Tenma earlier?  
"You must've practiced too much," captain sighed to which I also sighed since it was not much different with Tsurugi's reaction.  
"Yeah, I guess," senpai said with a nervous smile and continued to 'walk', but captain quickly rushed over to him and hold the defender's right shoulder to support him.

Unlike Tenma (luckily), senpai didn't protest or feel embarrassed…_sasuga _best friends _da_.

Now…

…

Ah right, WHERE ON EARTH IS HIKARU?

"Sorry I'm late!"  
Speak of the devil…  
"Hikaru! Where have you been? You worried me big time!" I scolded him. "S-sorry, I was just…urgh…" he hold his stomach and fell to the ground in pain- which SHOCKED me.  
"Hikaru, are you alright?" I asked him while getting closer to him.

…

Wait a minute, did I just feel a glare from four eyes? And why did Hikaru's action started to seem familiar?

"Hikaru, you better don't force it or it might get worse," Aoyama-senpai said out of nowhere.

AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

"Ah! Yes, Aoyama-senpai," he said and stood up with the help from the 'uninvited guest'.  
"So, Kariya…I guess I'll see you later?"  
"Ah sure, I'll call you later," I replied with an innocent smile; still hiding my 'out-of-nowhere' glare to Aoyama-senpai.  
I'm not sure why I glared at Aoyama-senpai myself, but…

Oh come on, I'm not going to be gay- unlike Hamano-senpai and Hayami-senpai who've been in a relationship for who-knows-how-long. And Endou-kantoku gave them an okay; probably remembering Hiroto-nii who is also…yeah.

However, I'm still jealous sometimes…not to mention that Ina already had a boyfriend who is that Kidokawa Seishuu captain!

…well, personally- I sometimes have this weird feeling.  
Every time I look at my best friend (meaning: Hikaru), I got this strange feeling that my heart beats so fast.  
Once again, I'm not gay! I'm trying not to, for at least…

"_Minna_! Let's do our best to train hard today!" captain said which get me concentrated for practice. This 'feeling' thing can wait!

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

The bench was nearly full today due to the three players who were injured…somehow.  
The rest of the team seemed to be fired up, though.

Ichino-senpai and Aoyama-senpai kicked the ball to the net but was stopped by Sangoku-senpai; Amagi-senpai and Kurumada-senpai were practicing their defense; Hamano-senpai and Hayami-senpai were just chatting; Shinsuke was practicing his jump; Kurama-senpai was practicing his shoot with Nishiki-senpai; but I guess the other three were the most psyched ones…

Captain was dribbling the ball swiftly…as usual.  
"_Ike_, _ike_!" I head Kirino-senpai said. The ball was later stolen by Tsurugi, however.  
"_Yosh_!" Tenma yelled to which Kirino-senpai frowned.  
Later Tsurugi kicked the ball with Death Drop and Kariya managed to stop it with Hunter's Net.  
"_Yatta_!" this thime was Hikaru cheering which made the other two pouted.

"Lucky you…" Kirino-senpai muttered. "Tenma, Kirino-senpai, it was just practice and we didn't even take part in it," Hikaru sweatdropped. "Well, I wanted to but due to-"

"That's not the problem here, Tenma," Kirino-senpai faceplamed. "I'm starting to have a feeling that this puberty thing will get into you soon," he continued.  
"Oh…I still don't get it, Kirino-senpai," Tenma said.

And I'm sure Kirino-senpai wanted to headbang if there's a wall nearby.  
"Not you…it's about…Hikaru!" and I could hear him think twice before saying the name 'Hikaru'.  
Could these guys…starting to become like Hamano-senpai and Hayami-senpai?

"Since when did those three become so close?" I heard Akane-san whispered to Midori-san.  
"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure," Midori-san shrugged while staring at the three boys.  
"What do you think, Aoi?" Midori-san asked me while Akane-san was taking some pictures.  
"Um? Well…maybe they get along well since they're all at the bench right now?" I guessed.  
"Maybe…Midori-san muttered. Well, it was just a guess...

But I _do _have a feeling that there's more behind all of this…something unexpected…

**Kariya's POV**

The practice was finally over…_yosh_!

Now…time to get changed…

I got into the club room and noticed that the third-years have gone…along with some second-years.  
Oh man…I hope I wasn't zoning out on the field again.

I walked to my locker and was about to change clothes when I noticed that I was the only one who haven't done it!

I heard captain and Tsurugi asked senpai and Tenma to come along but they said they wanted to wait for Hikaru who was busy with his locker- whatever he was doing.

I put off my T-shirt and tried to look for my school uniform since it must've been between the papers in my locker.

"Hey Hikaru, what time is it?" Kirino-senpai asked which made him turned left to the clock…only to find me- shirtless.

"Ah! Kariya!" I heard him yelled as if I was a ghost that was about to eat his soul. But I can see his face was boiling red…honestly, what's wrong with him…?

"What? It's not like I was a vampire or anything of the sort," I smiled.  
"N-nothing…it's just…" he quickly faced his locker again without dare looking at me.

Now that I think about it, Hikaru never really changed when I was too…so we never really…

"Kirino-san, that was too mean…" Tenma said to which senpai hit him on the elbow.  
"What?"  
"Tenma, mind your manners…" Hikaru told him.  
"Ah right…sorry, Kirino-senpai," Tenma apologized.

…maybe I shouldn't pay attention to them much or this 'changing' may last forever!

…

Finally, I've put on my school uniform and headed out of the club room.  
Although practice was over, the whole 'drama' thing during practice was still gotten into me!  
What's with the twisted ankle, shoulder, or even a horrible stomachache?

.

.

.

Hold it…I think Ina was also like this while playing with us last week. She said it was a 'girl stuff'.  
And now I understand what she meant because I paid attention during biology classes.

But those three are not girls, right?

Speaking of whom, I just saw them heading towards the school building.

Now, now…what are they up to?

**A/N: So…what do you think happened? I already wrote the second chapter though I haven't finished it. I may upload it, only if you agree! Sorry that Ina appeared here…though she was only mentioned. She MIGHT appear soon enough though…**

**Oh, and about Turn Me Into A Prodigy…I will try to update it ASAP; I've been working for ideas for the next chapter…hope to be patient. And I'm also writing a one-shot which stars Kariya Masaki (AGAIN). Seriously, if anyone could give an advice about who to write about for GO fics (as the main character)...I would appreciate that.  
**

**Anyway, review?**


	2. Revealment

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's crappy…enjoy~  
Warning: Something unexpected…I'll put it in the end of the chapter so there'll be no spoiler.**

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

I managed to follow them to the locker halls, and I saw them heading to the restroom.

But that's not the real problem here…

The writing on the door says 'Female restroom'.

Once again….FE-MALE!

So…are they really girls? They were just pretending to be boys this whole time? And they participated in Holy Road?

Seriously…I better look for myself!

…

Are girls really slow-changers, since they've been inside for like- I don't know, twenty minutes?

Suddenly, I heard the door opened.

"It must be them," I thought. I tried to look at them, but I must hide or else they'd notice me!

"Finally! Free again!" I was sure that was Tenma's voice.

"Tera, not so loud! We don't want anyone to see us here," said senpai. Wait…'Tera'?

"You almost blew our cover in the club room back then, Tera."

That one was Hikaru's voice…but it was so soft, I never heard him (or her) talked like that before!

"She's right. What if Kariya knows about this? It'll only bring us to disaster!" senpai explained. Well I'm sorry senpai…but I _do _know now!

"I know. Sorry, Ran-san," Ten- I meant Tera apologized.

"You know, maybe you should call me 'senpai' more…only to minimize the risk and-"

"Hey there, have you finished?" suddenly I heard Aoyama-senpai's voice. Hold it…is he…

"Ah, Aoyama-san! Sure, we're heading out now," Tera said in the usual cheerful-Tenma tone.

"Care to join us, Shunsuke- _iie_, Shumizu?" asked senpai.

"I'd like to but…Ichino is waiting for me near the school gates," Aoyama-senpai answered; and I can tell that he- or she is blushing.

"Oh, right- better not late for your first date," senpai joked to which Tera laughed and Hikaru giggled (yes- Hikaru, since I haven't heard her real name).

'First date'? So the rumors are true? I guess this 'eavesdropping' thing may not turn out bad after all!

"Oh come on, Ran. It's not like an official date or anything," Aoyama-senpai blushed…harder.

"Aoyama-san, every date is official…whether the boy realize it or not," Tera explained.

I think I heard that sentence somewhere before…  
And who could've thought that the _**real **_Tenma was very keen to this kind of stuff? I almost thought his/her brain was made of a soccer ball.

"I know, but…honestly! You're making me nervous!"

Poor Aoyama-senpai…only to get a laugh from the other three. I was trying to hold my laugh since this prankster attitude was originally still gotten into me!

"Relax, Aoyama-san. You and Ichino-senpai have made it this far after all," said Hikaru.

"…yeah, you're right. _Arigatou_…Himeka."

Himeka, huh? That name really suits her somehow…

"So, I guess I'll see you later than?"

"Ah, sure Shumizu. Have fun!" said senpai. And FINALLY they're heading outside! I noticed their appearance from behind though…I even took some notes!

_-Matsukaze Tera: A bit different from Tenma. I only noticed her hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. It's still chestnut as always, however. She wears a beige- I don't know, blouse?  
It's like a T-shirt but for girls…I don't quite get the appeal. Other than that, she wears light blue skirt, and knee-high boots._

_-Kirino Ran: Not much different; still with the usual pigtails. She wears a pink jacket and denim pants with white sneakers. I guess for being the most-graceful looking also means to have the least-graceful personality…_

_-Kageyama Himeka: …this one is __**VERY **__different. I was almost speechless! She has shoulder-length purple hair…but it's not wavy or curly. In fact, it was almost straight! She wears a purple cardigan, light green skirt, and purple boots. She also wears a green headband with a purple ribbon. Her appearance kinda looks like, somewhat- a Strawberry Shortcake character! This is only from the back…not from the front…YET  
I'm getting that feeling again…oh please…_

* * *

"Hey there! Ready to go?" a familiar voice distracted me and warned me to hide again.

"Taiyou!" Tera cheered. 'Taiyou'? Don't tell me it's…Arakumo Gakuen's captain?

"Amemiya! We've been waiting!" said senpai. Wait…that guy 'knows' about THIS..?

"Sorry if I'm late, Sata forced me to practice a new hissatsu first."

"It's fine, Amemiya-san. We were just finished, anyway," Himeka explained and Amemiya sighed. "It's a shame that you have to do this, though."

"Not really, as long as we can play soccer again!" Tera said. Did I mention that she's different from Tenma? Right…I take that back.

"Oh, really? Not to mention the cute guys in the soccer team?" Amemiya smirked to which the others blushed (I think?).

"That's kinda true…to Himeka," senpai said. Playing dirty, huh? I know you got some serious relation with captain, senpai!

"Ran-san, you too have feelings for the captain."

Ha-ha…take that! Thanks a lot Tera!

"Sh-shut up!" Ran yelled. "I've known him for a long time, okay?"

"If that's so, then why didn't he know about…THIS?" asked Amemiya. And I was about to ask that!

"He never sees me in a skirt, so he believed that I was a guy," senpai answered.

"So you've been doing this since last year?"

I think I should let Amemiya ask the questions now…

"Yeah, luckily I wasn't the only one who did it. Now we also have Tera aka Tenma and Himeka aka Hikaru so there's quite a plenty of girls on the team."

"But seriously, are girls allowed to participate in the Holy Road?" Amemiya asked again.

"Amemiya, I told you…that's what this is all about. Now, are we really going to accompany your date with Tera or I tell her to confess to Tsurugi instead?"

"Ran-san!" | "Kirino-san!"

LOL, they must be embarrassed…are they really dating?

"What? Just saying. But I'll do it for real if you don't shut up about this," senpai said in a serious tone.

"Err… do you hang with Seto-san a lot these days?"

Amemiya didn't seem to get the idea, to which senpai glared.

"Dude-"

"Okay, let's get out of here!"

And now they're leaving…let's follow them!

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girls (along with Taiyou) went to Inazuma Ice (yes, the place where Endou and Fuyuka 'dated').

But they didn't realize the existence of the sneaky hunter…

Kariya wore a cap, a jacket, and a glasses for the cover…not sure how he got those stuff.

He sat right behind Himeka and Ran so he could hear what they were saying.

"I think you really should admit it to the guys," Taiyou advised as he took a sip from his smoothie.

"Amemiya…" Ran tried to unleash her deathglare, but managed to calm down, thanks to Himeka.

"I think he's right, Ran-san. TH Holy Road is over now, anyway," Tera added.

"Maybe not…guys love to underestimate girls. That's why I pretended to be a boy and-"

"But you looked so damn girly," Taiyou muttered.

"**Say that again…**?" Ran glared.

"Right! I'm sorry!" Taiyou almost begged on his knees for this one.

Wow, Kirino sure was kinda scary in her actual form.

"But Ran-san, you sure love to take risks, what if someone noticed you like that? You're the only one who doesn't change much," said Himeka.

"Or not at all," Kariya thought.

"Relax, no-one would notice us," Ran assured her friends.

"Once again, senpai. I know it," Kariya felt like he wanted to hit his (not-so-)girly senior.

What's more…what will happen tomorrow….?

* * *

The next day, practice went pretty tough for Kariya. In fact, there was an embarrassing accident…

Hikaru was dribbling the ball and then Kariya tackled him. Too bad Hikaru lost his (or her) balance that he/she fell on top of the teal-haired!

It would be okay if both of them are really boys. Kariya; who knew about the real Hikaru, only blushed; hoping his best friend would get off him sooner.

"I-I'm sorry," Hikaru panted.

"No, it's fine but…

.

.

.

…could you please get off me?"

"Ah, sure!" Hikaru quickly stood up and headed to the bench where Kirino sat.

"Wow…that was unexpected."

"Kirino-senpai!" Hikaru was still panting and his face was like a tomato.

"You should be able to be more like Tera, she's so flexible that neither Amemiya or Tsurugi can touch her on the field."

"Probably…you're still at it, Kirino-senpai?"

"Yeah…but it hurts like hell so I can't do much," Kirino shrugged.

"Kirino, you still get 'that'?" Aoyama came in to get some drink.

"Yeah, you?"

"Haven't been like that for three weeks," Aoyama replied.

"And how was your date with Ichino?" Kirino mocked. "I'll tell you later," Aoyama smiled.

Now the managers are wondering about what they're saying; Kariya thought he felt something 'lumpy' earlier; and will Tsurugi and Shindou find out about this soon?

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now…I want to upload a new one-shot on Kariya…soon enough, I haven't finished it =w="**

**Warning: You got it right…GENDER-BEND! Yes, that's what this story is all about! But the story doesn't end here…ushishi(?)**

**Anyway, congratulations for Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven that has took first and second places in the best anime of Anime Grand Prix (in Animage) XD.**

**Hooray for level-5! RnR?**


	3. Mysterious

**A/N: Right…I shouldn't be updating this…but I don't want to have too many deadlines due to being in the third grade of Junior High…honestly…IT'S A PRESSURE! =w=**

**Disclaimer: If I own Inazuma Eleven GO, I'll make a character song for Kirino and Kariya…so yeah, you get the deal, right?**

**Warning: GENDER-BEND (I warned you! And I'll be using their normal names when they're still in 'disguise'…so I hope you won't be confused), random, sorry if there are any typos, enjoy~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The practice was over and Kariya was spying like yesterday near the female restrooms.

"Why are you guys all sweating?" asked Ran to her 'girlfriends'; which means friends that are girls…no _yuri _here!

"Silly Ran-san, WE WERE PRACTICING BACK THEN!" Tera yelled to which Himeka and Ran replied with a "psst!"

"Stupid…people could hear us!" Ran whispered.

"By the way, where's Taiyou?" Himeka quickly switched the topic to give Tera a save spot.

"Taiyou, huh? Hold on, I'll call him," Tera said as she took her cellphone out of her pocket.

Meanwhile, somewhere…

*_Kono hana wo misetanara kimi wa…_*

"Hey it's me, Taiyou," said the orange-haired guy.

…

"Oh, Tera…what is it?"

…

"Oh right, about that…you see; Sata forced me to a full-time practice today. There's no way I could hang with you guys this afternoon."

…

"Yeah, I'm really sorry…bye."

Back to the school…

"Taiyou is too busy," Tera said with a disappointed expression. "So I guess we'll have to hang out by ourselves now?" Himeka asked.

"No way, we can do that on usual weekends…and tomorrow is Saturday, right? I wanna finish my homework first; _sensei _is crazy!" Ran protested.

Sooner or later they started to walk home…and Kariya followed them too; of course.

"Hey Tera, who do you like in the soccer team?" a sudden question from their senior startled the two girls.

"Um? Who do I like, huh? Hmm…maybe Tsurugi!" Tera answered; filled with brightness in her eyes.

Ran only pouted, while Himeka was afraid if Ran will ask the same question to her as well.

"Seriously…him? The guy who tortured you during you first entered the soccer club?" Ran asked doubtfully.

"Ran-san, you don't know him that well. Tsurugi is a very nice person!" Tera defended her 'crush'.

"I gotta admit he's a pretty cool guy…but for a matter of attitude. I must admit I kinda dislike it," the pink-haired shrugged.

"Of course captain is much different than Tsurugi, Ran-san," Himeka suddenly joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, they're pretty much different…and why are you comparing him to Shindou anyway?" Ran wondered.

"Hold it Ran-san, I thought you like captain!" Tera exclaimed.

"…w-what? We're just friends! Best friends, that's all!" Ran explained…but she can't deny the blush on her cheeks.

"You know that you can fall for your best friend without even realizing it…_nee_, Ran-san?" and again with the love proverb from the soccer maniac.

"Sh-shut up! At least he's better than Tsurugi…he's such a nice guy!" Ran excused while still hoping the blush on her face will gone soon enough.

"Sure, sure…" Tera smiled with a sweatdrop.

Kariya found this scene, more or less; interesting. So he decided to record it.

"By the way; Himeka!" Tera called out. "Um?"

"Who do you like in the soccer club?"

And there it goes…Himeka's worst nightmare is coming true…

"Um…what?" Himeka asked; she probably didn't hear that…or maybe she did. Only pretending to be deaf to skip answering awkward questions; every teenage girl knows that trick.

"I said; who do you like in the soccer club?" Tera asked again, but once again…the connection was an error.

"I'm sorry…what?" to which Kirino sighed and then 'yelled' right to Himeka's left ear…poor thing.

"Who . do . you . like . in . the . soccer. CLUB?" and there Ran made herself clear.

On the other hand, Himeka was…yeah, you know what it is when someone suddenly turned into a boiled tomato…

"Err…um…I…err…" Himeka muttered.

"Huft, silly me…why am I asking you this anyway? Everyone knows that you like Kariya," Ran explained which almost made Kariya drop his video camera.

"_W-what?"_

"Ran-san! That's not true!" Himeka denied. "Oh come on Himeka…you always blush every time he passes you!" Ran ensured.

"That's because…because…"

"Stop it Ran-san…you'll only make it worse," Tera scolded. "And besides, what if he heard us?"

"Tera, whether you're Tenma or not…you're still such a drama queen! He won't hear us, trust me."

Well, Kirino Ran…that's what you think.

"_Why that human…I don't care whether she's a girl or not, she needs a payback!"_

…

"H-hey, where did they go?" Kariya asked himself. Does thinking really cost that much time that people could leave you like that?

Ah well, there goes nothing for Kariya. Is it really true that Himeka has a crush on him?

The next day...

"_Ohayou_, captain, Kirino-senpai!" Tenma greeted.

"Tenma! Where's Tsurugi?" asked Shindou while looking if the mentioned figure was there.

"Oh, Tsurugi is…sick…so…" Tenma muttered in disappointed tone. And as for Kirino; who knew about Tenma's feelings for Tsurugi, only hid her giggle behind her hand.

"Oh…I see…" Shindou frowned. Kirino stopped her giggling and joined in the chat.

"By the way, Shindou, have you done your biology project?" she asked.

"Sure, you?"

How silly…Shindou must've done any homework or project earlier than everyone else in school.

"Not yet, maybe next week. I'm still working on my English narrative text that is to be submitted tomorrow," Kirino scratched her head while flashing a nervous grin.

"Like you always do…" Shindou sweatdropped.

"Hey guys!" Kariya suddenly ran in.

"Kariya!" Tenma exclaimed. Kariya put his hand horizontally above his eyes…he's looking for someone.

"Have you guys seen Hikaru?" Kariya asked.

"N-no…why?" Shindou wondered.

"Nothing. I'll see you guys later," he said as the bell rang.

* * *

And there's the bell! The students quickly rushed out from the vortex of boredom, a.k.a the classroom.

Including Kariya, who's running all his way to the soccer club; hoping to see Hikaru (or Himeka) there since he hadn't seen him all day!

"Can't wait to see Hikaru, huh?" a voice mocked behind him. That was Kurama.

"Kurama-senpai! What? Is that a problem to you?" Kariya 'tch'-ed

"Well, no…I was just about to tell you that he's absent today and-"

"What? Sh- he's absent?" Why?" Kariya asked in a way-too-considering tone.

"Don't ask me! I'm his nobody!" Kurama glared in return.

"Then how did you know about his absence?" he asked again.

"Tenma told me. Why? Is that a problem to you?"

And Kariya bit his lip for eating his own words.

Why was she absent?

Why today of all days?

WHY WAS SHE ABSENT AT THE DAY WHEN HE WANTED TO ASK SOMETHING IMPORTANT?

WHY WERE ALL THESE EVENTS ARE SO...

"It's unexpected, isn't it?" Kurama asked with a gloomy aura.

"Eh?"

"Keep that in your mind, Kariya…this is only the beginning," the snake striker added and started to walk down to the field.

"And don't worry," he said again.

"Himeka will be here tomorrow…" Kurama then managed to took one step closer to the field…but Kariya's gasp stopped him.

"Wait…don't tell me…you knew…?"

Kurama only replied with a smirk…and quickly 'vanished' to leave tons of questions in the teal-haired's mind…

* * *

**A/N: RIGHT…I know what you're thinking…SHORT!**

**I've been pretty busy lately so the chapters in my English fics might be shorter than usual…I'm still grateful for those who've been waiting for the updates, though!**

**Note: Taiyou's ringtone here is Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to (from Gosick, and the singer is his seiyuu, Takuya Eguchi XD)**

**Right…thanks for those who've been waiting. I'm really sorry for this short chapter, I've been busy with my Indonesian fics as well (that's what you get when you're a bilingual author =w=)**

**Anyway, mind to review?**

**Warning: This might be pretty sadistic, but no update til you do…since, once again; ASSIGNMENTS DX (and Yukimura-san has been affecting me for the 'obsessed-with-reviews' stuff. Lol, no-one to blame here XD)**


	4. Normal?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks in advance for those who have read the previous chapters! XD Owe you greatly X3**

**Anyway, I still got some time to update some fics for at last…since my obsession with making AMVs has FINALLY decreased a bit, and INSPIRATIONS are coming in a lot!**

**Now, happy reading! Please don't mind the typos, grammar mistakes, etc etc.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The soccer practice was over and as usual, the boys went to the club room to change.

Kariya tilted his head; assuring whether a certain 'purple-haired' was really not there or not.

Bad news for Kariya, he or she is _really _absent today.

Kurama, who saw the suspicious movements from the hunter defender, only smirked at his team mate with full amusement.

"_Wait till Himeka knows about this…"_

* * *

The direction to Kurama's house is to the left…but he took a right instead.

And he quickly walked pass a sign which says, 'Maid Café'.

"Welcome back, master—eh?" a certain girl with a purple hair and maid uniform was about to greet Kurama until she realized who the 'master' was.

"Himeka, I knew you'd be here…" Kurama said to which the maid blushed, "Kurama-senpai!"

"What? Aoyama said she has some errands today…so I'd be your guardian for a while," Kurama added and he walked into the café.

"S-so, Ku- I mean, master…where do you want to sit?" Himeka asked while stuttering. "I'll just sit there, near the window," the striker replied.

Himeka only nodded and followed her customer to the mentioned position.

"Ku- master…you're not going to order, are you?" Himeka whispered during the last words.

"Probably not, I was just here to talk to you about something; is that okay?" Kurama suddenly seemed to be soft; much different than his usual attitude!

"S-sure. Luckily there are no other customers and my other friends are out so…" Himeka then took the seat in front of Kurama.

…

A gap of silence started to fill the room…until Kurama started up, that is.

"Okay, so…I think you kinda made a bad decision when you decided that you won't come to school today," Kurama stated.

"Um?" "I mean…Kariya really searched for you everywhere today."

"R-really?" Himeka's cheeks turned redder. "Would I lie to you? It's just natural coming from him. You both are-" Kurama coughed before he continued, "best friends after all. Though I'm pretty sure that you'll be like Hamano and Hayami soon enough," Kurama chuckled.

"Stop it, Kurama-senpai. Kariya and I are not gay. Well, biologically I can't be gay…I'm a girl!" Himeka reasoned but Kurama took it in a different way. "I didn't say you guys should be gay. What I meant was that you and Kariya _might _go out someday." Kurama started to play with the spoons on the table while Himeka was still at it.

"D-definitely not, Kurama-senpai. I think he likes Ran-san."

Himeka's statement was innocent, yet Kurama burst out laughing.

"Pfft…silly. Don't you remember how much Ran hates Kariya?"

"But…I thought that denial is the first step," Himeka said again to which Kurama laughed even harder.

"Well yeah…that applies for Tsurugi but it's too late now that Tera is with Amemiya but…honestly, I think you and Kariya have much more chance to be together rather than me could ever get along with Minamisawa," he compared.

"…that reminds me, Kurama-senpai. You guys are still dating?" and another innocent question escaped from Himeka's lips.

…

"As long as I'm NOT forever alone during the fishing gathering with Hamano, Hayami, Ichino, and Aoyama; yes. Hamano and Hayami are gay, Aoyama has already dated Ichino or maybe Ichino's the one who asked her out; I still don't get the deal…" Kurama shrugged.

"Me too. I heard the second-years thought they were gay, but they're actually not, right? Hamano-senpai and Hayami-senpai are the only gay pairing in Raimon's soccer club so far…" Himeka suddenly yawned.

"You must be tired from serving tons of customers today. _Sasuga _the top Maid Café in Inazuma Town," said Kurama with a considering tone; noticing how tired the girl looked.

"Well, it has been a part of my daily lives after all…I still can't help it when my parents are in trouble because of me," she smiled.

"_Gee…Kariya sure knows how to pick the right girl without even realizing it…"_

"Kurama-senpai, are you okay?" Himeka asked. "Ah, yeah. I was just…thinking about something."

…

"Anyway, wanna go home now? Your double-shift is over, right?" Kurama stood up from his seat and offered his hand.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

* * *

**Himeka's POV**

Now I'm here; in my room. Kurama-senpai just took me home not so long ago.

I already changed to my casual clothes and was checking on the messages on my phone…

_You have 2 new messages_

I clicked on the first one.

_From: Aoyama-senpai_

_Hey, how was it? Sorry I didn't inform you earlier. Nanasuke asked me to help him with the physics homework which due to be submitted tomorrow ^^" _

_I hope Kurama didn't give you much trouble…?_

Oh, it's her…

_To: Aoyama-senpai_

_No problem ^w^ _

_We actually had a great time together. By the way, are there any 'interesting' stuff happening today? O_o_

There, I replied her. I wonder who the second message was from…

…

_From: Masaki-kun_

_Hi there. Are you okay?_

_Why weren't you at school today? O_O_

…

Kariya…? And I was afraid he would ask that if I didn't come today. But, if I came…then…

_You have 1 new message_

_From: Aoyama-senpai_

_Glad to hear that _

_I hope Tsurugi wasn't curious about anything by telling him that you were absent today ._.v_

_Anyway…today? Well, there was one…during the soccer practice. Kariya asked EVERYONE the same question; "Have you seen Hikaru?"_

_/coughs/ aww…what's wrong with you two these days? ^^_

I knew it…he's always like that…I'm afraid people will call him gay for doing so!

_To: Aoyama-senpai_

_You told Tsurugi? Why? O_o_

_Kariya…huh? Yeah, he's always like that. And AGAIN, there's nothing between me and Kariya =3=_

_Btw, he just asked me about the reason why I was absent today…what should I do? DX_

I took a deep breath and sighed. I don't want to blow my cover just yet.

The reason why I was absent today…?

Well…

_You have 1 new message_

_From: Aoyama-senpai_

_Because he's also absent today and he was wondering who was also absent that day so that he won't be alone to take the make-up test for biology._

_Oh really? XDD …_

_Whoa? He really asked? OwO_

_Just say you were sick or something…since, well; you technically are, right?_

Well yes…I still got 'it' so I didn't have enough strength to study a lot today. Though it wasn't like this yesterday…why…?

_To: Aoyama-senpai_

_Biology! I nearly forgot DX _

_I hope Kariya wanna help me, I CAN'T DO MUCH FOR BIOLOGY =_=_

_Well, I hope that works…thanks a lot Shumizu-senpai :D_

Now….time to reply **his **message.

_To: Masaki-kun_

_I'm fine, just…a bit of flu, that's all ^^  
Say…do you mind coming around a bit this afternoon? I heard that today there was a Biology test, right? O_o_

…

I nearly wrote about the 'girl stuff' in there…phew, that was close.

_You have 1 new message_

_From: Masaki-kun_

_Ah, is that so? Bless you :D_

_Oh, the biology? That one about the classification? Oh, it's so easy! Sure I'll come by!_

_I also wanted to show you the new online game I got the other day XD _

What? Another online game? Seriously…

_To: Masaki-kun_

_Thanks ^^_

_R-really? I hope I can do well…_

_Whoa whoa whoa, another online game? Don't tell me it's Grand Chase._

Well, I might be a girl…but I still need some personalized personality to be Hikaru!

_From: Masaki-kun_

_No problem ;) You'll come to school tomorrow, right?_

_Sure you can ^^ Even Tenma said it was easy!_

_Err…no…it's Lost Saga o_ov_

Oh no…how will I answer this question…? Of course I won't come to school tomorrow if it's still like this…

_To: Masaki-kun_

_Probably, but if my condition is still like this…then probably…yeah_

_Lol, what does that supposed to mean, I wonder? XD_

_Oh, that one…Amagi-senpai already gave me the copy of it X)_

And so it goes on…as long he doesn't see the 'real girl' in me…I think this will work out…

…

Right?

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

**Normal POV**

The soccer practice is over for that day and the 'girls' went to the female bathroom first as usual; and Kariya is following them too of course…AS USUAL.

But the _unusual _thing that day was…none of the 'trio' was around. Only Aoyama and…Kurama…?

"Where are those three again?" Aoyama asked.

"Ran said she got detention, Tera has to study for tomorrow's exam, and Himeka…yeah, you know," Kurama replied while shrugged.

Aoyama sighed, "What's with Ran these days, really? Yesterday she caused a food fight in the cafeteria and then two days ago she made the classroom floor very slippery that many people fell on each other."

"Well actually she didn't, someone put a prank on her or something…" Kurama defended Ran. Well, it's not like he didn't know who the real culprit is anyway.

Kariya only smiled amusingly while listening.

"Say…" Aoyama said, "…about Himeka; you didn't cause her much trouble, did you?"

"I hope not. I just took her home, that's all."

"…_wait…he just- WHAT?"_

Aoyama only chuckled hearing her friend's reply.

"I'm going to tell Minamisawa…!" to which Kurama blushed slightly, "why?"

"Because…I don't know, you cheated on him?" Aoyama said spontaneously and then made her way through the hallway…but followed by Kurama, of course; who's chasing her.

"SHUMIZU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I AM NOT LIKE THAT!" he…or she…yelled, which echoed through…and loud enough to make Kariya think twice.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Thank you for reading! XD /throws chicken nuggets/**

**Right, so…since my uncle's laptop will be returned this week, I can focus on my fics at last! XD**

**But due to school assignments, update faster is still not available, sorry DX**

**Okay, so you're probably wondering about Kurama…but I'll tell you the whole story later in the next chapter. I've also been working on a Vocaloid fic (but in Indonesian first since it's a bit random)…well JTLYK X) (Just To Let You Know)**

**Review help: Miracles Happen (ahaha ^^" It's okay if you don't want to...but...I really need ur opinions on this one-shot of mine DX No worries, no OCs...just shounen-ai /shot)  
Turn Me Into A Prodigy will be updated...soon enough, I hope. I'm also making another Indonesian one-shot for MasaHika...since; well...part of spreading of the MasaHika love XD  
**

**Okay…minna! Mind to review? **


	5. Busted!

**A/N: Finally! Final exams are over! **

**So, now with the holiday's starting, I can finally make a continuation of this random fic XD  
Sorry for the late update, although I got some good ideas for the story throughout the exam X)  
Please don't mind the grammatical mistakes, typos, etc etc and please enjoy while eating chicken nuggets X)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone could see that…

Kariya and Hikaru are probably more than just close friends after all. But there was still one thing that Kariya didn't understand…

"Friends tell, right?"

…

"Eh?"

"Kariya-kun, how many times have you been zoning out today? Don't tell me you haven't studied for the math test later!" Aoi scolded the tealnette. Apparently both of them were put in groups of two by their teacher and they were supposed to discuss about friendship or stuff like that- well, moral values are important, people!

"No, it's nothing of the sort…" Kariya answered softly. Although it's not usual for him to show that fake behavior; he just doesn't feel like being mean and all for now.

He still doesn't get it. Why on earth Himeka and the others would dress up as boys just to enter the soccer club? It's not like the boys would tease them or anything, right? Is it just lack of attitude? It wouldn't be possible if it was for Ran and Kurama if he/she was included to the list.

_RING_

"Okay class, please submit your work tomorrow. Don't forget to read page 45-47 for more understanding of the subject," the teacher told the class. Unfortunately Kariya didn't care about all that. All he wanted to do was heading straight to Hikaru's table and asked a few questions before both of them could go to the club room.

"K-Kariya? What's up?" Hikaru was a bit startled with the sudden appearance. "Look, we need to talk, okay?" Kariya said in a serious tone which made Hikaru flinched.

"Err…sure, you got a problem or something?" Hikaru was still trying to act 'Hikaru'-ish. Though she didn't realize that the main problem for Kariya was actually herself.

"Big time, see ya at the rooftop, after the soccer practice," he added and then hit Hikaru's table while whispering…

"Don't forget…"

* * *

"So…Kariya, what is it?" Hikaru asked while still all sweating from the running. As for Kariya, he only rested his chin on his hand, like Hikaru has made him waiting for hours.

"Okay, look; before we get to the point, just promise me you'll tell me the truth…and don't freak out…okay?" Kariya said. He really wanted to finish the problem as quickly as possible. "S-sure…what is it?" Hikaru asked in a kinda relaxed way. Seriously, what would Kariya really ask? It's probably a simple thing, right?

…

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

…

Or not.

"Um…I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you clearly," Hikaru excused. It's not like she didn't hear it in the first place, she was just too shocked by the fact that…

"Trust me, I already know it all. You can't hide from me, Hikaru," Kariya said, this time with a softer tone. His intention wasn't to scare the cutie in the first place anyway.

"Um…I- I- …"

"Hey, you two. Not trying to be like Hamano and Hayami, aren't you?" a sudden voice came in, either to save or destroy the situation.

"Kirino-senpai!" Hikaru called out. "In your face, Kirino-senpai," Kariya replied.

"Kariya, stop it. He's our senior," Hikaru scolded which made Kariya sighed with a 'yeah-right' expression.

Kirino sighed, "…come on Hikaru, we need to talk."

* * *

"He—what?" Kirino's eyes widened. "Trust me, I don't know how he could get that idea!" Hikaru said in a quite convincing tone, but just not convincing enough.

"Oh honestly…that boy is such a stalker," Kirino muttered with a gloomy aura.

…

"By the way, the girls haven't known about this information right?" Kirino asked. "Absolutely not, Ran-san."

Kirino bit her lips. She's just not sure if things will be alright from now on.

"Apparently, your information is fine by me. It's 'her' that I'm afraid of…"

* * *

"Okay…is it just me or there is something wrong with you?" Shindou asked to his best friend. "Um? What do you mean?" Kirino asked in reply to which Shindou sighed, "you know what I mean."

Kirino faintly sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it from Shindou. "I-it's nothing," she said, insisting herself that she wouldn't blow the cover just yet.

"Say…wanna come to my house again later?" Shindou asked the usual question.

"…maybe not today, Shindou. I still have something to do," Kirino said as she closed her locker and got out of the club room.

Yes, practice was finally over again! And apparently not much was going on between Kariya and Hikaru, and so did with Shindou and Kirino. Meanwhile, Kurama and Aoyama can't help themselves but to ask about it…as for Tenma, well...she's probably to busy thinking about Taiyou or such.

"Ran, we need to talk," Kurama said as Kirino was about to pass the club room door. "Sorry, I gotta go early today. Text me later?"

"Sure…" Kurama replied. She really was convinced that something was wrong with Ran. The same goes for Aoyama.

"Himeka, will you be online on Facebook later?" she asked. "Sure…why?"

"There's something I need to ask…"

* * *

_To: Ran_

_Ok girl, tell me the truth…what's wrong with you?_

…

_From: Ran_

_It's no big deal, I'll tell you later at school. This is ears only._

…

_To: Ran_

_Honestly, how big is this so-called secret or problem? How about during the history lesson, surely there will be another discussion group thing, right?_

Kurama scratched his/her head, he/she just couldn't imagine what really lies ahead. What was the BIG secret…?

Aoyama did too though, but it went pretty smooth since it was just via message on Facebook, and Himeka didn't hold back to tell the truth either…

**Kageyama Hikaru  
**Say…you were asking something, senpai?

**Aoyama Shunsuke  
**Yeah…a big thing.

**Kageyama Hikaru  
**what?

**Aoyama Shunsuke  
**Honestly…WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AND KARIYA? O_O

**Kageyama Hikaru  
**S-senpai, calm down! There's nothing wrong between us! Just…

**Aoyama Shunsuke  
**what?

**Kageyama Hikaru  
**Let's just say that I was…

.

.  
busted…?

…

"That was like twenty minutes ago," Himeka thought. Maybe Aoyama was mad at her? But how could that be…Aoyama was the kindest person to her when she was in her 'true form'. Is the term 'getting busted' for them is really that bad?

* * *

Aoyama was already prepared for bed. She already tidied up her school supplies and was about to shut her eyes, until…

_Ringtone: Takaramonori-Takagaki Ayahi_

"Who could it be…at this hour?" Aoyama thought. Then, she decided to pick up her cell phone.

"Hello, Aoyama speaking."

"_Shumizu…I'm very disappointed in you…"_

"M-master!" Aoyama exclaimed. It was pretty loud that her mother came in to check on her. "Shumizu dear, are you okay?"

"N-no, I'm fine mom," she lied, though it actually made her mom believed that nothing happened.

"S-sorry, master. My mom just…came in."

"_Okay, girlfriend. But I'm still very disappointed in you."_

Aoyama sighed, "you already heard about it?"

"_Shumizu, remember. I keep an eye on you girls at all times, especially Himeka since she's still a newbie at this."_

"And?"

"_I put you in charge of four other girls there, and yet Himeka got busted. I couldn't trust you anymore."_

"…I'm…"

"_Save the sorry for later, I heard about the test tomorrow. Better get some sleep, bye."_

_***beep beep***_

…

Aoyama turned off her cell phone quickly and rushed into dream land. She couldn't think of this as another reality; it must be a dream somehow!

* * *

"Everyone! I need you to pay attention, please!" the captain said. Everyone quickly gathered around the captain, and another foreign figure…to which Aoyama's point of view grew sharper, and some random things just popped out in her mind.

"Okay, team. I would like to introduce you our new team member, he just transferred in as a first-year student," Shindou explained; mentioning the person with black hair and black eyes. He seems to be somewhat- friendly. "You guys can call me Shuu, nice to meet you all!" he said with a smile. His attitude somehow reminds the team of Tenma but they quickly get it off their mind.

"Say…has anyone seen Hikaru today?" the captain suddenly asked. The team then just realized that the mentioned person was missing, but of course Kariya already realized it WAY earlier. He was just too lazy to talk about it. And speak of the devil…

"_Minna_! Help me, please!" Hikaru suddenly said while running into the club room, followed by a person who got long white hair; some people may say it was messy.

After Hikaru managed to control her breathing, she continued," guys, this is Hakuryuu. He's a transfer student and wondered about this girl called Shine."

"Shine?" Shindou seemed to be confused. He already knew all of the students in that school, and that name was still unfamiliar to his ears. "Kirino, you know something?" Shindou whispered to his best friend. "Not a clue."

"Hi there everyone. I was actually wondering also if…I could join the soccer club?" the transfer student nearly mumbled. But in reply…

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?"

Everyone in that room automatically jawdropped; note some extra for the other transfer student…to which Aoyama thought…

"_Could it be…that person…?"_

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and waiting!**

**Right…please note that the movie incident didn't happen in this fic timeline so…yeah. By the way, does anyone wanna know who the 'master' is?**

**Well, it's all in the next chapters! Hope you don't mind to wait! And maybe you noticed a bit of change in my writing style...really sorry. That happened after a hiatus a lot, and I also continued in a sleepy condition too =w="  
**

**Again, no update til you review and give me the download link for Mabushii Mirai Yeah or Inazuma Eleven GO Drama CD: Eien no Kizuna (full) /shot/ nah, just kidding. Just review :D (but you better bring 'that' along...I'm doing a bit of research here ._.")**


	6. VALENTINE'S DAY IS NEAR!

**A/N: I FOUND MABUSHII MIRAI YEAH! **

**Okay, don't mind me. Now…I'm asking you all…is the news about new Chrono Stone character songs are real, or not?  
I only know Bokutachi no Shiro and Seishun Oden will be there, that's for sure.**

**Anywho…we're getting near Valentine's Day now…so, I'm thinking about a chapter for Valentine's Day! And since I don't know when will I be online again, I decided to upload this as soon as possible. **

**Warning: Gender-bend, grammar mistakes, typo, pure randomness, etc**

**And disclaimer, of course X3 Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to level-5, but gender-bend OCs and their details are all mine.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"EEEEEEEEEEH?"

"Two new members in a day? R-really?" Tenma asked, which made the others nearly fell.

"Is that why you also shouted…?" Kurama asked with a 'who-am-I-kidding' face.

"Well…yeah! And both of them are transferees!" Tenma added, and she still couldn't believe the situation herself.

Shindou quickly shook his head. "Say…will this be okay with _kantoku_?"

"_Kantoku _won't even come today!" Hikaru shouted, to which the others looked at her in surprise…yes, including Kariya.

"Err…sorry, was my voice too loud?" Hikaru sweatdropped at her own actions. "Well, kind of…anyway, why was that?" Shindou asked, back to his serious self.

"W-well…it's nearly Valentine's Day and-"

"VALENTINE'S DAY?" Kirino, Aoyama, Kurama, and Shuu yelled, to which the other three stared at Shuu. Why on earth did he yell too?

Unfortunately…

"…why were you all yelling?" Tenma asked as she didn't get the idea. Kirino only facepalmed…why does her friend need to suffer Endou_-kantoku_'s syndrome?

"Oh for the love of boys…VALENTINE'S DAY IS NEAR!" she yelled right at Tenma's ear. "EH? WHAT? VALENTINE'S DAY?"

…

"Okay, not funny," Kariya muttered. "Um, I don't mean to bother but…what's with the yelling?" Hikaru asked.

"_Wait…Himeka doesn't know?" _Kariya thought. _"Maybe it has nothing to do with the girls after all…"_

"…you know what Valentine's Day is, right?" Kirino asked Hikaru with a bit of 'answer-me-correctly-or-I-will-kill-you' glare.

"Um…it's a day filled with love right?" Hikaru replied innocently. "And…? What usually happens at that day?"

"Girls usually confess their love and-"

…

"VALENTINE'S DAY IS NEAR?"

"…Kariya, not you too…" Shindou nearly can't stand all this commotion. What's wrong with Valentine's Day anyway? It won't be a problem for him since he's 100% single and…wait, THAT IS A PROBLEM!

"If Valentine's Day is near…then White Day is getting nearer too...wait, why did I just think like that? It's not like a girl will confess to me or something!" Kariya suddenly hit his forehead for his dumb thoughts. And why did he just suffer the 'slow-thinking' syndrome? And Hikaru couldn't help but sweatdrop at the commotion!

"Anyway…am I in or not?" Hakuryuu reminded them to get back to the original topic.

"Ah yeah sure, you're in! Let's practice!" Kariya said and quickly grabbed Tsurugi outside. "W-why Tsurugi?" Tenma's eyes widened a bit.

"Um…I'm not sure, but…I think we should practice too…" Hikaru said with an awkward smile. "Good call, Kageyama. Let's go, _minna_!" Shindou ordered and MOST of them went out to the field.

As for the rest…

" Valentine's Day is near…I nearly forgot!" Aoyama would probably curse herself to forget such an event! And it would also be her first Valentine with Ichino! What kind of idiot would forget that?

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Kurama said. She was just as frustrated as Aoyama was. And she was even worse, since she wants to confess to Minamisawa but doesn't know how. And yeah, she's also a crossdresser!

"Valentine's Day is near…Valentine's Day is near…" and Tenma had kept repeating that for the last 5 minutes.

"Seriously, you guys are still in a better situation! Shumizu, you already got a boyfriend and he knows that you're a girl! You too, Tera! As for you Kurama…or should I call; Nami, Minamisawa knows that you're a girl! As for me and Himeka…well, Shindou doesn't know if I'm a girl and Himeka is not in very good terms with Kariya and she's busted!" Kirino explained while her heartbeat was still beating DAMN fast.

"Wait, so you finally admit that you like Shindou-senpai, huh Ran-san?" Tenma teased.

Kirino blushed, "for me to know and you never to find out."

"Right…anyway, so Himeka really likes Kariya then?"

"…I-I never said I do," Hikaru also blushed. "Well, then explain how can you two become so close?" Kirino demanded.

"Well…it's just at that time when I was really worried about Amagi-senpai and…um…"

"Ah right, he seemed to be so concerned towards you and then he flashed that evil grin and you started to fall for him," Kurama explained.

"H-how did you know?" Hikaru asked with her face turned redder. "I'm a good stalker."

"Nami!" the other girls scolded her. "But, seriously? I kinda find Kariya's personality is creepy…" Ran stated, to which the other girls agreed.

"Well…you haven't known him that much. He's really sweet."

* * *

"ACHOO! Did I catch a cold again?"

"Kariya, take care of yourself, the final exams are coming," Shindou warned him. _"Like I care…"_

"Apparently I'm not a smart type like you, Shindou-senpai," Kariya grinned. "Exactly, he's more like the lazy type and you might wanna ignore him for this one, captain," Tsurugi joined in.

"Um…not exactly, but-"

"By the way, has anyone seen Kirino?" Shindou suddenly asked. "Now that you mention it, Tenma's not here either," Tsurugi said as he looked for the brunette.

"_Himeka too…I wonder what happened…"_

* * *

"Minamisawa IS nice! You just don't know him that well, that's all!" Kurama insisted to her friends. "I don't know Nami, he's a bit of…narcissist to me," Aoyama said awkwardly. "Yeah…I agree," Kirino shrugged.

"But the fact that he IS nice cannot be denied," Tenma cut in. "Or maybe he's only nice to Nami-san?" Hikaru guessed.

"Yeah, I think Himeka's more accurate!" Kirino agreed. "Or not!" Kurama still denied, to which the other girls laughed.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes were watching there the whole time…

"…_hmm…interesting…"_

"Anyway, let's all get back to the field or the guys will notice," Kirino reminded them. "_Hai_!"

* * *

"Shuu, wanna go home with us later?" Tenma offered. "Ah, no thanks…I'm currently in a hurry…" Shuu replied with a sad smile. Yep, the 'girls' haven't changed yet…as usual; still waiting for the time to go to the restroom.

"Ah…that's too bad. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure!"

Staring at the two, another figure started to chat.

"Hakuryuu, mind to come home with me later?" Tsurugi asked.

"N-not at all, Tsurugi. Why?"

"Nothing…just wanna know you better. You're new here, right?" Tsurugi raised one eyebrow. "Well yeah…"

As for the others…

"Himeka, will you be working again today?" asked Aoyama. "Um…yeah, why?"

"Well, I can't accompany you today and Nami is busy so…" Aoyama didn't know how to say it, while Hikaru only smiled.

"That's okay. I can go by myself."

* * *

"So…Hakuryuu?" Tsurugi started up. "Um…what?"

"About 'Shine', who is she…if I may know?"

Hakuryuu stayed silent in return. Tsurugi suddenly felt that he shouldn't have asked that in the first place.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"N-no, it's not that. Shine is…well, I can't describe it into words," Hakuryuu grinned. "I see…"

"She's just; very special to me. Like how a certain girl to you, Tsurugi," and that nearly made Tsurugi froze.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You're in love with someone in Raimon, I know it. Because I know the look of someone who's in love…" Hakuryuu said while looking at Tsurugi.

"How can you tell, really?" Tsurugi was still confused. "Well…" Hakuryuu stared at the sunset.

"When I see your expression…it's like I can see my own reflection…"

* * *

"Himeka-chan, more coffee please!"

"Himeka-chan, over here!"

"Himeka-chan!"

"Himeka-chan!"

"Y-yes!"

Oh, honestly…poor Himeka. Not only the maid café where she works is the number one in town, but she was also the most popular JUNIOR maid there. Come on, who can resist Himeka's cuteness?

"Why is everyone all goes 'Himeka' and 'Himeka'…" muttered one of the other maids there. "Eh? Isn't it good? I mean, we don't get much customers before she joined in…" the other maid reasoned.

"Yeah but, don't you find it a bit annoying?"

"Apparently I don't …" the second maid smiled. She has got waist-length, straight black hair, with some hair pulled out at the front. She's nearly as sweet as Himeka…from the looks of it.

"Hey Himeka! Your shift is over! Come back here!" the first maid called out. She has crème-yellowish hair that was split into long, curly pigtails. In her pink maid uniform, she's just as sweet as the other maids are. "Y-yes, Kanae-san!" Himeka quickly rushed to the staff room to change. But before that…

"Okay guys, we have a new maid joining us. Well, not exactly new…she's already a maid here but she had to go for a while to somewhere and she finally came back," Kanae gave a slight introduction, but the 'new' maid then introduced herself as well. She was the maid who talked to Kanae back then.

"Hello everyone, my name is Shine. I…just got back here, and it will probably take me a while to adapt back so…_yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," she said.

"_SHINE?" _Himeka thought. _"Why does that name seemed to be familiar…?"_

**Flashback**

"_Guys, this is Hakuryuu. He's a transfer student and wondered about this girl called Shine."_

**End Flashback**

"_Could it be…this girl…?"_

"Oh, and the purple-haired one is Kageyama Himeka. She's new here too and I already told you a bit about her. She's currently the most popular junior maid around here," Kanae explained. Apparently she was introducing all the maids there to Shine. "Ah, so you're Kageyama Himeka. Nice to meet you," Shine said.

"Eh? What?" Himeka was definitely zoning out.

"Himeka…Shine said it was nice to meet you…" Kanae glared. Well, she's not known as a strict leader for nothing!

"Ah, sorry! Nice to meet you too!" Himeka quickly bowed. Kanae only sighed, "okay girls, your shift is done for today. Don't forget to come again on 15th of February…"

"_15__th__ huh? Great, a holiday!" _or at least that's what Himeka thought.

"…except for those who should enter on Valentine's Day," Kanae continued to which some of the maids groaned and pouted.

"Seriously! We can't let the café closed during one of the most important and romantic events of the year! Though we'll only be open for a short while and only a few maids will come…and it's all based on my decision. No complains, or you're fired. Understood?"

…

"Yes, Kanae-san," all the maids chorused. "Good, the list is near the refrigerator. Hope you're lucky enough," Kanae said and left the room.

The other maids then made their way to the refrigerator; wondering whether their name was on the list or not.

" '_We need the most kawaii maids around! So if you think you're cute enough, then sorry if you're on the list. Though for those who are not on the list…don't worry, you're all still kawaii. Now, here are the maids…'. Hmm…Alice, Eri, Meta, Shine, Kanae. Phew…" _Himeka exhaled.

Though the idea may not be so good for the other maids…

"_Work, huh? Well, master better be prepared…"_

* * *

"EH? Why didn't you say so?" Ran asked…nearly yelled. Apparently Ran, Nami, and Shumizu had gathered around at Shumizu's to discuss about 'something', and too bad Tera was having ANOTHER date with Taiyou!

"I completely forgot about it! Something's probably wrong with me today!" Shumizu freaked. It's like she was attacked by an alien or something.

"She's right. She even forgot about Valentine's Day," Nami stated, still with her 'Kurama' looks. "Well, we all did that!" Ran sweatdropped and went back to the topic.

"Anyway, so master called you last night?"

"Yeah, she said she was …disappointed…"

Kirino suddenly flinched. "No way…she knows?"

"Knows what?" Nami and Shumizu asked. "Oh honestly…when she says that, she'll probably send another person to watch us!" Ran said.

"But who?" Nami asked again. "Now that you mention it…I **did **feel something eerie from that new guy, Shuu…" Shumizu muttered. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" now it's Nami's turn to get frustrated.

"Again, something's wrong with me today…" Shumizu sighed.

"Okay, look; whoever master sent to Raimon, don't let your guard down. Since master knows about us, the spy will probably be in the soccer club. And since today we got two new members, it's either one of them. Hakuryuu's voice was definitely manly…there's no way he's a girl. So…"

Ran stopped for a while.

"Let's just watch out for Shuu."

* * *

…

_**RING**_

"Thank you all for today, see you tomorrow," the teacher said and left the classroom, leaving some students happy, some anxious, and some…

…crazy?

Yep, it's finally…

"VALENTINE'S DAY IS TODAY!" Tenma kept yelling even though everyone can see it already, because the Valentine's Day's banner was hung EVERYWHERE. "One thing Tera…WE CAN READ!" Kirino shouted and it was loud enough that everyone in the hallway stared at her.

"Sorry everyone…" Kirino apologized and the other students went back to what they were originally doing. "Anyway Tera, have you decided yet?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Kirino asked, to which Tenma gulped.

"Still the same," and Kirino sighed. "I feel bad for Tsurugi."

"Does this have anything to do with Tsurugi?" Tenma suddenly confused. "Well, you did say you like him," Kirino stated, remembering what happened a few days before with Himeka.

"But I still prefer Taiyou in this case, Ran-san…" Tenma sweatdropped. "Obviously…you better save some _giri _then…"

"By the way, I never thought that you would actually give _honmei _to captain, Ran-san!" Tenma changed the topic.

Kirino blushed furiously, "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Nami-san's stalker side kinda affects me…" Tenma shrugged as Kirino facepalmed. "She really shouldn't be a stalker…I'm starting to have a feeling that she's the spy…" Kirino whispered, but loud enough to Tenma can hear.

"Eh? What is that, Ran-san?"

"N-nothing," Kirino lied. "Anyway, let's check on how the others are doing," she offered, and Tenma nodded. Well we definitely don't want Tenma to know about the 'spy' thing now, do we?

As for the boys…

"That's a LOT of chocolate, Tsurugi…" Kariya joked. "Shut up, you don't know how it feels like."

"Oh, you haven't seen my locker yet," Kariya replied in a not-so-nice way. Seeing Kariya still carrying his history book all around, Tsurugi only stayed quiet.

"Eh? Kariya-kun, you didn't put your book in the locker?" asked Aoi. "N-not this time…it's completely booked," Kariya answered…nicely, to which Tsurugi shot a deathglare at him.

"Are you just trying to be a lady's man?" Tsurugi asked. "What makes you think like that…of course not," Kariya raised one eyebrow. "Are you jealous or something?"

"As much as I want to be jealous at you…I think you're the one who should be jealous at Kirino…"

"Wh-what do you mean…?" Kariya asked as he looked backwards to see…

"Wow…I wonder what's wrong with girls these days…" Kurama shrugged. "I know right…?" Kirino asked desperately as she tried to tidy up her locker to fill up ALL the Valentine stuff she gets.

"I feel lucky that I'm not as popular as you, Ran-san…" Tenma admitted as she looked at how many stuff did Kirino get…AS A BOY.

"Though you did get some," Kurama muttered. "You did too, Nami-san!"

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO AND JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT AS POPULAR AS I AM!" Kirino yelled, again; leaving both of her friends quiet.

However, Kariya still dared himself to glare at the pink-haired…which will probably kill him sooner or later…

"...**what are you looking at**?" Kirino asked with a deadly aura. Kariya only replied, "nothing," and left. Hello…it's not easy carrying a history book while being angry! Except if you want to hit the other person with the book, that is.

"…what' s going on?" Hikaru asked to the three as she just passed the hall. Kirino sighed deeply because she needed to softened her heart for this one.

"Trust me Himeka…you don't want to know…"

* * *

"Do I miss something, captain? Why are you so red today?" Kariya asked teasingly to Shindou before practice. Although Kariya was correct, Shindou couldn't admit it that easily.

"What? I'm fine!"

"Well…did you just get a-"

"Captain, this strawberry chocolate is so good…where did you get it?" Tenma suddenly ran into the clubroom. Kariya turned his head around.

"…yeah, I think I got it correct…"

And Shindou's reaction…?

"…WHO TOLD YOU TO EAT IT?"

"Why captain, you said…"

**Flashback**

"_Captain, got a lot today?" Tenma asked as she passed Shindou's locker. "Yeah…you can say it like that," Shindou answered as he closed his locker and holding a pink heart-shaped box._

"_Eh…captain, what is that?"_

"…_wait, eat this for a while, I gotta run!" Shindou said as he gave the box to Tenma and ran outside._

**End Flashback**

"…I think I kinda lost focus back then…" Shindou finally admitted as he tried to recall that event. "Oh that's okay captain; the chocolate is good," Tenma said as she kept eating the heart-shaped thing.

"That's not what I mean!" Shindou shouted with his head boiling in anger, though the other two find it kinda silly. "W-well…sorry captain," Tenma smiled awkwardly. "Wait, you didn't finish it, did you?"

"Of course not! I knew you would want to try it…so I left you one, the one which has another heart pattern on it," Tenma said as she handed over the mentioned chocolate.

…

Shindou looked at it for a while and decided to eat it.

After the first bite…

"..eh? There's a paper in it?" Shindou asked to which Kariya and Tenma were like, "let me see! Let me see!"

"Calm down both of you! It's my chocolate, not yours!" Shindou said which kinda sounded…teasing somehow. "Then you won't mind to read it to us, right captain~?" Kariya teased, though only Shindou who could feel the teasing tone behind Kariya's fake innocent personality, in this case.

"Yes, captain! Read it!" Tenma added to which Shindou felt like he needed to sulk in the corner of the clubroom.

"Come on captain…don't keep us in suspense…" Kariya slightly glared. Shindou gulped.

" 'I don't mind if you don't accept these. I don't mind if you act like you never read this note. But remember, I'm always by your side. I just hide it from you so that you won't know the real me. Right…sorry I need to hide myself for certain reasons. Anyway, these feelings are only for you…from the deepest part of my heart. I would say to my friends that it's for me to know and they never to find out. But for you, it's for me to know and you to know as well.' "

…

"That was so sweet!" Tenma unintentionally let out her Tera side. Shindou and Kariya only sweatdropped at the commotion.

"Ah, I mean…um, that's sweet."

"_I know Tera-san is reckless and a 'secret-love-expert'…but I never thought she would be like that…" _or so Kariya thought.

"By the way, do you guys have any idea about who gave this to me?" Shindou asked the two. Kariya and Tenma looked at each other, wondering if both of them had the same person in mind.

"I think we do…" Tenma muttered. "And…?"

"Well…"

Though that was not the only thing happening…

"Hey Tsurugi, what's that you're holding? A _honmei_?" Kirino asked to the person who just went through the door. "N-none of your business, Kirino-senpai," Tsurugi stammered.

"Yeah…you're stammering, who's it from?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"I see…so it's Sorano, eh?" Kirino raised one eyebrow as he smirked…though he only guessed. "N-NOT!" Tsurugi blushed and Kirino ended up laughing.

"Kirino, hurry up! Tenma's waiting!" Kurama called. "Pfft…y-yeah, I'll – I'll be right there," Kirino mumbled as she still tried to hold her laugh. Tsurugi only remained silent and continued to walk to…wherever he intended to walk to in the first place.

"Himeka, aren't you going to give yours?" Aoyama asked as she sat down next to the mentioned girl, who's at that time probably felt nervous about something.

"Eh? N-no, I…already did. I put it in his locker," Hikaru replied as he looked at someone's locker.

"Hmm…why don't you just hand it over to him?" Aoyama asked. "I-it's not that simple, Shumizu-san! Especially right now; we don't talk much these days, remember?" Hikaru said with a sad face and stood up.

"I'm going to look for Ran-san and the others. Good luck for your first Valentine with Ichino-senpai!" she suddenly smiled, to which Aoyama grinned.

"You too Himeka, hope you and 'him' will get along soon."

"I doubt it Shumizu-san. But, thanks."

* * *

"So…why are we outside again?" Kirino asked to both of her friends that sometimes cannot be understood.

"Well, we're waiting for the other members…and we need to discuss about what's been going on today…especially about the girls," Tenma replied. Of course, the somewhat- 'love expert' didn't want to miss a single thing on that lovey-dovey day.

"Okay, let's see. I only know that Tsurugi got a _honmei_; well, I believe he got a lot. But there's one that he brought to the clubroom, instead of leaving it in his locker," Kurama stated. "I know about that, too. I asked who was it from but he didn't want to answer it, obviously. So I guessed about it and…he kinda blushed at what I said; maybe it's true!" Kirino explained which made Tenma wondered.

"Who was your guess, Ran-san?"

"Well…you know, your childhood friend?"

…

"Ah…Aoi? Yeah, they'll make a good one," Tenma responded. "Anyway," Kurama cut in. "What have _you _found? A-" she coughed, "love expert like you would've probably found some info around right?"

"Sure, I have! Shindou-senpai read aloud some sort of hidden note in one of the _honmei_s he got…I wonder who's it from…?" Tenma suddenly smirked at the azure-eyed female.

"…what?"

"You wrote a note inside one of the chocolates that you gave to captain, didn't you?" Tenma asked with a 'Tenma-like' smile.

"…is that wrong?" Kirino's cheeks turned red. "Well no, it's just…something new from you Ran," Kurama stared in awe. She never thought a girl like Ran would do it!

"I just thought that it would be nice…as long as I don't give out my true identity that easily…" Kirino said in a soft tone while staring at the sky.

…

Kurama's sigh kinda break the atmosphere.

"Say, Tera…will you have another date with Taiyou after practice?" Kurama asked to which Tenma nodded.

"Yup, it's my first Valentine to spend with him so…I think it'll be nice to surprise him with the _honmei _I got for him!" Tenma explained with 'rainbow-eyes'…or whatever you use to name Tenma's eyes when he was excited about something.

Kurama sighed even more.

"Lucky…"

"Um? Aren't you going to confess to Minamisawa-senpai?" Tenma asked, because she thought that Kurama already got plans for that year's Valentine.

"Maybe I'll skip that since…" Kurama sighed again. "Unfortunately his school got some sort of event that doesn't allow the student to get out of the school till tomorrow. And it wouldn't be funny to confess tomorrow, right?" she explained the situation, to which Kirino smirked.

"…Ran, why on earth are you smirking?"

"For me to know, and you never to find out," Kirino muttered.

* * *

Kariya have stared at the box for 5 minutes; even all of the members in the clubroom were confused at his actions. Though since they didn't want to ruin each other's Valentine's Day, they just act like nothing happened.

However, there was one person that couldn't help but to ask.

"Kariya, what's that?" and that person was…

"Nothing, Aoyama-senpai," the teal-haired replied while still staring at the box as if it was a mysterious thing that came out of a vortex or such.

"But you've been staring at it for minutes! It must be something!" Aoyama insisted.

"…it's just a _honmei_."

"Yep, _just _a _honmei_. What's with it?" Aoyama kept asking…until Kariya admitted it all.

"This is different than the other stuff I get…it has a note in it…"

"_Himeka!" _Aoyama thought.

"…what is it, Aoyama-senpai? You look…shocked."

"No, I'm fine but…why don't you read the note then?" Aoyama looked at the small white paper. Kariya gulped.

"I'm…just scared, I guess," he replied, to which Aoyama smiled.

"Silly…there's nothing to be afraid of. If you don't want to, then I'll read it for ya," Aoyama said as she grabbed the note from Kariya's hand…which surprised Aoyama that he'll let go of the note just like that.

"Yeah, I think it'll be better if you read it instead of me…" Kariya shrugged.

"O-okay…" Aoyama sweatdropped, but quickly read it afterwards.

"Um… 'To you; my best friend. I'm sorry about the thing that happened a few days ago. But I couldn't give it out just yet. For at least, thank you for being a very good friend, which somehow made me have this feeling towards you…yes, that's right. I like you.' " and with that, Aoyama finished reading the note…leaving Kariya's mouth wide opened.

"…what? I only read what's in here," Aoyama said, which didn't really change a thing.

"…you like the girl too, don't you?"

"Eh? Who?" Kariya snapped back. Aoyama sighed, "don't mind. You'll know what I mean soon enough…"

Kariya only stared dumbfounded…and will Kurama and the others have a good Valentine too? We'll see…

"Wait, Aoyama-senpai…you don't mean…"

* * *

**A/N: Yep, it's not finished yet! But I'm afraid that it'll be too long, so I leave it at that. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day! Wish you all the best on that event, even though maybe you won't find anything special to do like I do…but, never mind.**

**Still looking for the Drama CD- okay, don't mind it…my syndrome's back. Anyone mind to review? Remember, no update till you do…ushishishi (?)**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


	7. VALENTINE'S DAY IS NEAR! Part 2

**A/N: Again, sorry for the VERY late update! I was updating Turn Me Into A Prodigy and then I was so tired and also a bit lost in ideas that I ended up leaving this fic!**

**But thank goodness I can update it now! Disclaimer that Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to level-5. Gender-bend OCs and plot are mine. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After the soccer practice that doesn't actually have anything to do with Valentine's Day, Ran called the other 'girls' other than Nami for a quick meeting nearby the field.

"Okay, it's actually quite tough, but thanks to Himeka, I think we'll be able to do this strategy," she said and winked at the purple-haired _loli_. "It's no big deal, I'll do anything I can to make this Valentine's Day better…at least for us," Himeka replied; smiling.

"Even if you say that…" Shumizu mumbled while staring at her with sympathy, but was noticed. "What is it, Shumizu-san?"

"Eh? No, nothing! Let's get on with the plan, but where's the man?" Shumizu asked which reminded the girls. "Ah, right," Ran said as she checked her phone, "he'll be here in any minute."

Meanwhile, Nami had no idea what were the girls planning. And seeing Nami being left out, Kariya wasn't curious about anything, which was good.

"Shuu, practice is over. You're still here?" Shindou asked after he was all changed to his uniform again, wait…that fast?

Shuu was just standing at the field; staring at the 'suspicious' beings, but was disturbed by the captain.

"Um? Yeah, I'm waiting for the others," he said innocently, as if he was really waiting for the others.

Shindou, however; didn't think twice about it and ran off, with some other second-years since Kirino was too busy.

…

After the boys went home; including Shuu, the girls changed into casual clothes, to which Nami was confused.

"Wait…why are you all dressing up casually? I can understand Tera and Shumizu, but…Ran and Himeka, too?"

The rest of them giggled, which led to a bigger question mark.

"You'll see later, Nami. Aren't you gonna change into casual clothes, too?" Ran suggested. "Seriously? Now?" Nami's eyes widened and the girls nodded, to which she had no choice.

She changed again, into her casual clothes this time (but still with the same hairstyle) and went out of the school building with the rest. Seems like an usual stuff? Think again.

"Psst!" Ran whispered to Shumizu. "He's already in front of the school gates!"

"Great timing, let's hurry!" Shumizu whispered back.

And then the two started to run. Tera followed them, but Himeka chose not to, and Nami…?

"What's wrong with you two? Having a sugar rush?" Nami asked, as she didn't like childish actions herself. Too bad she was ignored.

By the time the three running girls passed the gates, they finally met the person they'd been waiting for…

"Hi, Minamisawa-senpai!" Tera greeted. Nami was shocked.

"_Wh-what?"_

"Hey Tera, Shumizu. What's up, Kirino?" Minamisawa greeted them as well. "Great, Minamisawa-senpai," Kirino replied with a smile. "Hi there, Minamisawa-senpai. But we're in a bit of hurry now. See you later!" Shumizu said and the three left, leaving Himeka and Nami.

"Hi, Minamisawa-senpai!" Himeka greeted, nearly in the same way as Tera. "Hi, Himeka-chan. You're still cute as always," Minamisawa admitted which made Himeka blushed and Nami…jealous?

"Thanks, Minamisawa-senpai. I have to go now, see you next time," Himeka excused and also left…now leaving those two alone.

"…what are you doing here? I thought you have some errands to run at school!" Nami said in her usual 'Kurama' tone. "What? Oh, I do. But I sneaked out," he smirked.

"S-sneak out? Why on earth would you do that? I thought grades was everything to you!" Nami couldn't believe him at that time. "Well, that's true. But there is another thing that is everything to me," Minamisawa added, still with his smile.

"What?" Nami asked. What could be more important than that? Minamisawa first joined in the soccer club back then to get good grades…even grades were more important to him than soccer!

"…well, of course," Minamisawa then hugged Nami, which made Nami couldn't really believe him for real! "M-Minamisawa!"

"It's you…you're also everything to me," he confessed.

…

Nami was still not moving, or at least was able to. She wasn't deaf, right? She wasn't hallucinating…or dreaming? Really?

"You…you really mean that?" Nami asked while trying to get out of Minamisawa's grasp.

"Of course. I know you asked me to pretend to be your date so that you won't be forever alone when it's fishing time with Hamano and the others. But…can we do it for real, from now on?" Minamisawa begged, hoping for the answer.

"They're doing great!"

"Ssssh!" and poor Tera was being 'shush'-ed again by the girls. They were spying from behind a nearby tree…actually.

As for the to-be-couple, Nami didn't really know how to reply. She really wanted it, of course she did! But how to reply Minamisawa's confession?

And finally, she decided to do the same thing; hug him back.

"Silly," Kurama muttered, "of course we can."

Right after that word, Tera couldn't hold it any longer.

"YES! FINALLY!" she shouted and jumped from behind the tree. "Tera, stop it!" Himeka scolded, to no avail. "Let her be, Himeka. The couple will realize it eventually…" Ran predicted…which was wrong.

The new couple didn't even know what was going on, because they were too happy about the fact, that they're finally 'together'…

* * *

The moon had showed itself. Shindou was lying on his sofa…thinking about the _honmei _he got…

**Flashback**

"_By the way, do you guys have any idea about who gave this to me?" Shindou asked the two. Kariya and Tenma looked at each other, wondering if both of them had the same person in mind._

"_I think we do…" Tenma muttered. "And…?"_

"_Well…" _

_Tenma was actually confused whether to tell the captain or not. But remembering that Kariya already busted Himeka, she didn't hold back._

"_But captain, promise me-"_

_Suddenly, Kariya cleared his throat._

"_I mean 'us', don't freak out, okay?" _

_Then it was Shindou's turn to be confused, why would he freak out? It's just chocolates or the worse possibility is 'honmei', not a bomb!_

"_Sure, who is it…?"_

**End Flashback**

"Why on earth would you do that…?" he thought. But of course, he won't get the answer that easily…

…

Since the silence started to fill the air, he decided to log in into his Facebook account.

_**Facebook**_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_**6 Notifications**_

_**#scroll down#**_

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_you still owe me big time __**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_**Like . Comment . Share . 2 minutes ago**_

_**View all 6 comments**_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_what, Tsurugi?_

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_what was with your guess back then in the club room?_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_oh, that…honestly, you're such a child! What's wrong with that, I was just guessing_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_hey Tsurugi! You got honmei from Aoi?_

_**Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_^that's what_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_well, not my problem_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_Knock it off, is it true, Tsurugi?_

_**#scroll down#**_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_I'm still speechless…_

_**Like . Comment . Share . 4 minutes ago**_

_**2 people like this**_

_**View all 5 comments**_

_**Aoyama Shunsuke**_

_What? About the thing earlier?_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_were u serious back then, Aoyama-senpai?_

_**Aoyama Shunsuke**_

_why wouldn't I be? Of course I was!_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_hey, what's going on here?_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_stop bugging into other people's business Tenma-kun!_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_He's right, Tenma…stop that_

_**#scroll down#**_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_Kurama-senpai's blushing! XDD_

_[Picture]_

_**Like . Comment . Share . 10 minutes ago**_

_**13 people like this**_

_**View all 23 comments**_

_**Fishing Guy**_

_Kurama…you can blush too?_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_wow, where did you get this pic? It's epic X'DDD_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_Hikaru, where did you get this from?__**(2 people like this)**_

_**Aoyama Shunsuke**_

_^my question exactly_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_tsundere detected! __**(5 people like this)**_

_**Kurama Sidewinder**_

_Hamano: and that means…? /prepares Sidewinder_

_Matsukaze: IT'S NOT EPIC!_

_Kirino n Aoyama: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW_

_Kariya: I'M NO TSUNDERE!_

_**Fishing Guy**_

_nothing XD (runs)_

_**Aoyama Shunsuke**_

_okay ^^"_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_of course it is, Kurama-senpai! Don't blush again out there though :3_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_Stop acting innocent Tenma-kun, you're not Kageyama-kun __**(10 people like this)**_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

_^…why is he getting a lot of likes?_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_Kirino-senpai: my question exactly! Kariya is being mean again! DX_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_Someone called?_

_**Kirino Misty Ranmaru**_

…_while you're at it Tenma, let's leave_

_**Soyokaze Tenma**_

_ah, I see where you're getting Kirino-senpai, okay XD _

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_Eh…? o_O_

_**Fishing Guy**_

_Kageyama: yeah, I forgot to ask this, where did you get this pic from?_

_**Kageyama Hikaru**_

_that's a secret, Hamano-senpai XD_

_**Kurama Sidewinder**_

_Thank you Kageyama_

_**Fishing Guy**_

_I don't believe you, you're innocent…you always tell things to people :/_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_don't bug in innocent people's business Hamano-senpai __**(7 people like this)**_

_**Fishing Guy**_

_again…HOW DOES HE GET LIKES THIS FAST?_

_**Kariya Junjun**_

_One of my facebook friends told me that there's an app that can do so, and I tried it…glad it worked XD_

_**Shindou Takuto**_

_Oh yeah, I know that app. By the way, nice picture Kageyama XD_

…

Shindou started to notice it, why was Kirino so close with the first-years? Maybe Tenma was right…

* * *

The clock showed the time '09.00 PM', but Hakuryuu was running to the riverbank…what is he up to?

'_From: Shine_

_I left something for you at the riverbank'_

With that text message in mind, Hakuryuu didn't think twice to do it. He ran with all of his might until he reach the destination.

After controlling his breath, he then started to walk around that place, and found a black box. Although it was a bit hard to find, because it was dark, and there was no light other than the moon.

Being curious; Hakuryuu opened the box.

"Th-this is…?" he gasped once he found out what's inside. It's filled with white chocolates, his favorite! Could this be what Shine meant? On the bottom of the box, Hakuryuu also noticed a writing; '_Honmei_'.

Witnessing this, a mysterious figure only muttered from the other side of the riverbank.

"Even if master said no, I still have to do this…"

The figure then left the place, without even getting caught by the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: And THAT's the end of this Valentine chapter! Sorry if it's a bit random and all. **

**After this, we'll be continuing with the Inazuma fun activity…other than soccer, wanna know what it is? We'll see in the next chapter!**

**Oh wait, I forgot; the second-half of the White Day event also will be included in the next chapter. If you wanna read the first chapter, it's already uploaded with the title 'Unexpected White Day'. And that's a one-shot, so don't waste your time following it.**

**That's all for now! I'll try to work better next time! And don't forget to review X3**

**See ya in the next dimension…make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
